the imagination movers meet the school gyrls
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: when three strange girls appear on the mover's doorstep. they are unable to tell them who they are due to amnesia. the movers must solve this idea emergency to find out who they are & to get them back home to wherever they came from.


The imagination movers (& warehouse mouse) were enjoying a typical day in the idea warehouse. "smitty?" said warehouse mouse. "yeah, little buddy?" smitty replied. "what do you do with a rock that won't go away?" warehouse mouse asked. "try to get rid of it in anyway you can. I guess." "thanks, smitty." warehouse mouse said then he left. now, the movers haven't had a new customer in a LLLOOOOONNNNGGGG time. "still no new customers." Scott said as he left the door. "well, there has to be someone out there. With a problem that needs solving" Rich said. "but how are we going to find new customers?" Dave asked. "it's not like new customers are going to fall from the sky, landing on our front door." Just then, a thump was heard from outside.

"what was that?" said Scott. "I don't know, but whatever it was, we are not just sitting here wondering what that was." Rich said. The movers opened the door, & found three teenaged girls lying on the doorstep, unconscious.

"good gravy!" smitty exclaimed as he saw the girls. "what happened to them?!" "I don't know, but we certainly can't leave them lying out here." Dave said. They took all three girls in & eventually, they woke up.

"where am I?" said one of the girls, waking up. "you're in the idea warehouse." rich said as he sat down next to the girl. "what?" the girl said. Scott didn't understand her correctly. "you------are-------in-------the-------idea---------warehouse." he said, talking to the girl as if she was stupid. "uh, Scott?" Smitty said. "I don't think she's stupid." "oh, right." Scott said.

Just then, the two other girls began to wake up.

"where am I?"

"where am I?"

All three girls looked very confused. "uh, can you tell us who you are?" Smitty said as he got close to all three girls.

"no." the girls chimed in.

"I think they might have amnesia." said Dave. "A-what?" Scott said, confused. "Amnesia: memory loss. Commonly caused by head injury." Dave said. The other movers looked at him. "I know this stuff." "guys." rich said. "how can we get these girls back wherever they came from if even they don't know who they are?" "I don't know." Scott said. "but this sure is a problem." "it's not just a problem." said Smitty. Soon, the others movers chimed in. "it's an idea emergency!" they said. The 'idea emergency' siren soon went off.

"we need to find out who these girls are."

"so we can get them back home."

"& that means we need some good ideas!"

"let's brainstorm!"

& then, the movers began 'brainstorming' wind was blowing here & there, ideas floated in & big white cloud that floated from behind the movers. & the movers sang, danced, & thought. "does anyone have any ideas?" rich said after the brainstorm. Scott raised his hand as if he didn't want anyone to recognize it right away. "Scott." "Yes! I mean, why don't we try & some rooms in the idea warehouse, & see if either one of the girls recognizes something from who they are or where they came from?" Scott said. "that's a great idea, Scott!" Rich exclaimed. He turned to the girls who were dancing, & Said to them, "girls. Girls?" the girls were dancing like crazy. "girls? Girls?" he called. Just then, Dave removed a megaphone from his red 'gadget' hat, & yelled. "GIRLS!" & in the blink of an eye, the girls stopped dancing. "what?" they said. "how would you like to go on a little trip?" Dave said as he put the megaphone back in his hat. "we'd love it!" The girls screamed with glee. "well, then follow us." Rich said.

The movers showed the girls everywhere. All in a musical montage with the song being 'what's in the warehouse' by the movers.

When the movers were done, nether of the girls could remember who she was or where she came from. "well, do you remember anything now?" Scott said to the girls. "No." the girls chimed in. just then, the movers' friend Nina came in. "hey guys!" she said. "Nina!" the guys said. Nina then saw the three girls. She pointed at them & whispered. "who are these girls?"

"we don't know. That's what we're trying to find out." Smitty said. "it's an idea emergency." Dave said. "well, why won't they tell you?" Nina said. "because we think they might have amnesia." Rich said. "well, have you tried showing them anything to help them remember?" Nina said. "oh, boy did we." Scott said. "well, I'm sure you guys can do it. You're the best problem solvers I know." Nina said. "thanks, Nina. Now let's think." Rich said. Everyone thought for a moment. & then, Dave got an idea. "I know!" he exclaimed.

"what?" the others said.

"you'll see." Dave said, then ran off to work on something. "Dave's an inventor." Smitty whispered to the girls. Dave threw things around & got a little loud.

"a loud & messy inventor." Scott chimed in. Dave was finally finished & brought in a very weird machine. "Ta-da!" He shouted. But there was no response as no one could know what it was. "Ta-da!!" still no answer.

"it's a memory scanner."

"ah, that's what it is."

Dave rolled it up to the girls. "we put one of the girls in here, & presto! We know who she is, & problem's solved!" Dave said. "you can go first." the girl with the black hair came up & became the machine's first tester.

"memory scanner results: girl with black hair." it said. "yeah, we know that. What else?" Dave said. But the memory scanner started to go haywire. (big surprise) "overload. Overload." it said, shaking & rattling as if it was going to explode. But the movers & Nina got the girl out of there in time before it malfunctioned completely. "well, that didn't work." Dave sighed.

"no." the others chimed in.

"what else can we do about this?" Nina said. She hit a pot & as it fell, it made a noise that all three girl fell in love with. "cool!" they exclaimed. The girls started to play with the pot & various other stuff that the movers had lying around. "girls!" Smitty yelled. "this is no time for games! We need to find out who you are so we can get you back wherever you came from!"

"well, let's think." rich said. "we tried showing them around the rooms in the warehouse. So they'd remember something."

"tiring." Scott chimed in.

"& we tried using a memory scanner." Nina said.

"yeah, but-----" Dave said. "that didn't work either." everyone thought for a moment, & rich got an idea this time. "wait!" he exclaimed. "why don't we play some games with the girls & a game will help them remember who they are."

"great idea." the others chimed in.

"it's gonna be everybody's game." Rich said. The movers & Nina then started to play random sports with the girls. With their song, 'everybody's game' playing in the background.

When they were done, neither of the girls could remember who she was. "girls. Now do you remember who you are?" Smitty said. "no." the girls said. Then, warehouse mouse was seen trying to get rid of his rock. "why----won't-------you-------go away?!" he grunted, trying to push the rock out. Smitty went over to him & said, "little buddy? Do you need any help?"

"no thank you, Smitty." said warehouse mouse. "then, may I make I suggestion?" Smitty said.

"what?"

"how about a teeter-totter?"

"but I'm too light."

"then use something as heavy as the rock."

"ok. Thanks Smitty."

"you're welcome, little buddy."

Smitty went back to the others. "what else can we do?" Scott said. Just then, the girls began to tap dance. "whenever we do something, those girls just want to dance & make music." Dave said. "wait!" rich exclaimed. "this just might be the answer!" "oh, yeah." Scott said.

"the girls danced after we had our brainstorm. Because they probably like to dance." "& they were making music with all the stuff because they probably like to make music." Nina said. "& let's not forget that they're tap dancing now." Smitty said. Dave went over to the girls. "do you girls remember anything when your dancing or singing or making music?" he said to them. "maybe." they said. Just then, warehouse mouse was finally able to get rid of his rock. But it flew so high, it bonked the girls on the head each.

"are they ok?" Nina asked when the girls had fallen. "girls, girls." Scott said trying to wake them up. "are you ok?" the girls woke up. & they clearly remembered everything. "what are we doing here?" said one of the girls. "you're all in the idea warehouse." Rich said. "oh, ok." the girls said. She & the other two got up.

"I'm rich."

"I'm Smitty."

"I'm Dave."

"I'm Scott."

"I'm Nina."

"& this is warehouse mouse."

"I'm Monica."

"I'm Jacquelyn."

"& I'm Mandy."

"Monica? Jacquelyn? Mandy?" the movers said with confusion. "we've heard of these girls." said rich. "you're the school gyrls!" everyone but Scott said. "spice girls." he said. Everyone else looked at him. "uh, what they said." "we are the school Gyrls. But how did you know who we are?" they said. "we didn't know the whole time you were here. Because you didn't tell us." Dave said. "why?" the girls said.

"because you all had amnesia when we first met you."

"& you all didn't know who you were either."

"but we all know who you are."

"& we are pleased to meet you."

The girls looked around the think tank & then to each other. For they have suspected that they were right. "you know what?" said Mandy. "maybe you guys are right." "so what happened?" Smitty asked. "we were playing music, & we were running at the same time. But we didn't see your door. & I guess we just ended up smacking ourselves to it." Monica said. "Ah-ha!" everyone but Scott said. (who took a second longer to say what they were saying) "Ah-ha!" he said. Everyone else looked at him. "it took me a second longer." "School gyrls." Rich said. "I don't think you girls should multi-task anymore." "Multi-what?" said Scott. "Multi-task: doing more than one thing at once." Rich said. "you girls need to start doing things one at a time. Then you won't end up in any more accidents like this one." Smitty said. "you're right." Jacquelyn said. "we'll start doing things one at a time. Thanks to you." the girls picked up their stuff & started heading out the door. "we have to go now, but we will come back soon." said Monica. "hopefully not in the same way you girls came here." Dave chuckled. "right." the girls said. "thanks for taking us in." Mandy said.

"you're welcome." the movers & Nina said. They ran up to the door just as the girls were ready to even set foot outside of the idea warehouse. "& School Gyrls." Rich said. "if anyone back where you came from has any problems, just tell them to come here."

"ok." the girls said. "bye, guys." "bye!" the others said. After the girls had left, Warehouse mouse was doing a 'jumping for joy' dance.

"I'm so excided!" he said.

"because you met the school gyrls?"

"no. because I finally got that rock out of my house."

The others looked at him. "oh, & meeting the school gyrls was neat too." & as the ending song played. I am glad to say that this story ends also.


End file.
